


santa baby

by losttheability



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with minimal Plot, Santa Kink, Smut, did not expect a tag for that lmao, dont focus on the why, idk man spencer digs the suit and the naughty/nice thing gets him goin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttheability/pseuds/losttheability
Summary: Derek wears a Santa suit. Spencer wants to be on his naughty list.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	santa baby

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first time writing actual smut and i wrote a decent part of this while drunk so im just hoping its coherent and the dirty talk isn't cringe!! also we're all just going to ignore that this is a day late lol
> 
> merry christmas and happy holidays! may you also end up on Derek Morgan's naughty list ;)  
> happy reading! <3

Spencer Reid didn’t believe in Santa for long, not that his belief ran very deep to begin with. By the time he was six years old, he knew the stories of Santa were just that: stories. If they were true, Santa would have to be breaking the laws of physics, and child or not, he just wasn’t buying it.

His mother never took him to sit on the lap of a mall Santa, which he is forever grateful for; he doesn’t think he would have handled sitting in a stranger’s lap very well. All in all, he just doesn’t see the appeal of Santa Claus.

That all changes once he watches Derek Morgan decked head to toe in a Santa suit, fake white beard and all, walk into Rossi’s living room, a large red sack thrown over his shoulder full of presents for Jack and Henry.

Derek’s deep voice lowers even further than his usual pitch as he greets the boys and lets out some hearty chuckles and a few ho-ho-hos. It’s embarrassing to admit, and he’s sure Derek isn’t going to let him hear the end of it when Spencer inevitably tells him later, but Derek is _hot_ as Santa.

Henry and Jack eventually climb up into his lap, each boy taking a seat on a knee. Derek asks if they’ve been naughty or nice boys this year and the two are eager to assure him that they’ve been on their best behavior while Derek looks up to take a glance around the room at all the adults as if to confirm this. When Derek’s eyes meet his, he grins wide and winks. Spencer can only hope that he’s not fully broadcasting how much Derek acting like this seems to do it for him.

He’s in a room full of _profilers_ — he needs to cool it if he has any hope of making it out of tonight unscathed.

Emily saunters up beside him and holds out a glass of wine filled to the brim. She smirks at him knowingly and says in a teasing whisper, “What about you, Spencer? Have you been a good boy this year?”

“Shut up,” he mumbles, face flushing as he takes the glass from her, causing her to let out a loud laugh that draws the attention of the others in the room and has his face heating up even more.

~*~

As soon as Derek gets them through their front door, Spencer is on him.

He grabs a fistful of the scratchy, white beard and pulls it down so that Derek’s mouth is exposed. He dives forward and presses their lips together while fisting his hands in the suit jacket so he can bring their bodies to press hotly against each other. Derek kisses back enthusiastically, running a hand from his upper back down to grab at his ass.

“Woah there, baby. What's got you all hot and bothered?”

“You look sexy in red, Der,” Spencer replies, leaning in to get at his lips again.

Derek pulls back to keep their mouths apart and looks at him disbelievingly. He’s a damn good profiler, plus he knows Spencer better than anybody. It wouldn’t surprise him if Derek had known exactly what he did to him as it was happening at Rossi’s.

“That's it? All it takes is wearing some red to get you acting up like this?” Derek says, clearly referring to Spencer’s very obvious erection straining against the confines of his pants. He uses the hand on Spencer’s ass to grind their crotches together and bites down on the pale skin of Spencer’s neck when he throws his head back to let out a low moan.

Spencer knows that if he doesn’t just come clean, Derek will _oh so slowly_ torture the truth out of him with teasing words and touches.

“Fine! It’s the whole Santa thing, okay? You just look so fucking good in the suit and-and it’s really about _the way_ you were talking...”

“What about it? It’s okay, pretty boy, tell me.”

After a moment’s hesitation he caves.

“I know I’m usually Daddy’s good boy, but sometimes I also want to be _naughty_ ,” he practically whispers in Derek’s ear.

That admission seems to seal the deal for Derek, if the way his eyes darken and his pupils dilate is any indication. They’re really doing this: taking a character meant for children and based on _an actual Saint_ , and using it to fuel their debauchery. When Derek drops his hands to the backs of his thighs and lifts so he can carry him down to their bedroom, Spencer can’t find it within himself to care.

They make it to the bedroom and Derek drops Spencer down on the mattress. Derek stands at the foot of the bed as he rips the fake beard off and kicks off his leather boots while Spencer strips down to nothing but his boxers. Derek starts unbuttoning the red costume coat, exposing dark smooth skin and his glorious chest and abs.

Once the coat is unbuttoned, Derek moves to shrug it off his shoulders but Spencer extends a leg out, tapping his foot on Derek’s chest to get his attention. “Wait,” Spencer’s tongue sneaks out to wet his bottom lip, “Leave it on.”

Derek just raises a dark eyebrow at him and then grins like a Cheshire cat. He moves towards the bed and then climbs on top of Spencer, caging in the other’s body with his own. His big hands come up to rest on either side of Spencer’s face as he kisses him long and hard, palms caressing his cheeks and fingertips sneaking into soft hair.

Derek breaks away from his mouth, lips dragging across his jawline, dropping little kisses along the way, until he reaches his intended destination. Spencer feels the warm ghost of Derek’s breath as he speaks lowly into his ear and it sends a bolt of electricity down his spine.

“You’ve been naughty, baby.” Derek flips their positions and manhandles Spencer into straddling his lap, exactly how he wants him. “Tell me what you want.”

It doesn’t escape him that Derek is mirroring the tradition of sitting on Santa’s lap and airing out all your Christmas wishes.

“You.”

“Gotta be more specific than that, pretty boy.”

“Want your dick. In me. So bad.” Spencer can’t even be embarrassed about the fact that Derek is so easily able to rob him of his usual eloquence and reduce him into a stuttering mess.

“I’m not gonna give it up to such a naughty boy so easy, not like you’re doin for me. Such a little slut. Gonna have to work for it, get back on my nice list.” Derek’s dirty talk never fails to make Spencer tremble and he lets out a pathetic little whimper at not immediately getting his way.

“Get on your knees, baby.”

Spencer slides off Derek’s lap and off the side of the bed. He settles on his knees and hooks his fingers in the elastic band of the Santa costume pants and his boxers, Derek lifting his hips so that Spencer can pull both articles of clothing off all in one go.

Once Derek’s hard, thick cock springs free, Spencer wraps one of his delicate hands around it and pumps it up and down a few times. He swipes his tongue out to swirl around the sensitive tip. Derek let’s out a groan that comes from deep in his chest and it only serves to make Spencer more committed to his mission.

Spencer licks a long line from root to tip, making sure to stick close to the throbbing vein; his eidetic memory has catalogued every one of Derek’s reactions to the way Spencer touches him since the beginning of their relationship, and from experience he knows this is a favorite.

Spencer swallows Derek down, taking his cock as far down his throat as he can manage. He gets to work bobbing his head along the length and using a hand for the rest of what he can’t reach.

He’s rewarded with the sounds of Derek’s moans and the shallow thrusting of his hips trying to work his cock deeper down his throat. Eventually Derek has to pull him off out of fear of things ending before they’ve even truly started.

“You want this dick? Daddy wants to watch you open yourself and then _maybe_ he’ll decide to give you what you want.”

Derek grabs the lube from the bedside table and tosses it within Spencer’s reach. He uncaps it and coats his fingers with a generous amount and rubs them together.

He adjusts himself on the bed so that he’s gently reclined against the pillows and widens the spread of his legs to give Derek a good view. He’s admittedly not very good at being naughty, regardless of how much he may like the extra roughness Derek treats him with when he manages it. But that’s only because he’s so desperate for the approval and praise he gets when he acts like a good boy. _That_ and the fact that he’s figured out by now that the quickest way to get what he wants is to submit to whatever Derek tells him to do. He trusts Derek to know how to make it good for him.

Derek slowly strokes his cock as he watches, mesmerized, as Spencer’s fingers disappear inside himself, pumping in and out to get his hole nice and loose and wet. Once Spencer is ready, Derek slicks himself up and gets them into a comfortable position. Derek sits against the headboard, propped up with pillows and Spencer throws a leg over his lap to straddle him again.

“Can you do one last thing for me, baby boy? To make sure you’ve really earned it and made up for being so naughty?”

“Derek, _please_.”

“Already ahead of me, baby boy,” Derek says, affection clear in his eyes before that quickly turns back into desire when he continues. “I want you to beg for it. Let me hear how much you want it, how badly you _need_ it.”

“Please fuck me. Show me why I should be daddy’s good boy.” Spencer is barely thinking about the words that come out of his mouth, just trying to get to his end goal as quickly as possible.

Derek lines himself up and then slowly pushes in, both men gasping for breath as Spencer fully sits down on Derek’s lap, pressing his cock even deeper inside. Derek is much bigger than the three fingers Spencer used to open himself up, so he waits a minute for Spencer to adjust. He gets the go-ahead by Spencer whispering _please_ one last time before Derek finally indulges him in what he's been aching for since the beginning.

Derek plants his feet on the mattress, bends his knees, and uses all his remaining strength and brain cell function to thrust up fast and hard, keeping a constant rhythm. Spencer is a moaning mess above him, arms wrapped tightly around Derek's broad shoulders and body bouncing with each of Derek’s thrusts.

Derek knows he hits Spencer’s prostate when he practically screams, throws his head back, and arches his back as if he’s been electrocuted. Derek purposefully aims in the same spot and starts hammering that bundle of nerves relentlessly.

Soon, Spencer is falling apart in his arms and all it takes is Derek putting a hand on his cock and pumping _one, two, three, four times_ until Spencer comes with a shout of Derek’s name. He slumps against Derek as the aftershocks roll through him and as oversensitivity begins to creep in from Derek’s continued assault on his prostate.

Spencer tangles his fingers in the fake fur of the Santa coat and leans forwards to lick at the sweat collecting on the ridge of Derek's collarbone. He starts talking to send Derek over the edge.

“Daddy, come in me. I want to feel it.”

Those few words are Derek’s undoing. He thrusts in deep and comes hard, biting down on the pale skin of Spencer’s shoulder, leaving a reddened indent of teeth after he pulls away.

He breathes heavily as he mumbles out praises, “So good... so good for daddy.”

They lay there wrapped up in each other, catching their breath for a few blissful minutes. It’s peaceful.

Until Derek decides to open his big, fat mouth.

“Well I’ll be, Spencer Reid!” Derek exclaims, feigning scandal. “Who knew just the tiniest bit of Santa roleplay would get you to be such a hoe-hoe-hoe!”

**Author's Note:**

> “You got a thing for costumes. Now I’m thinking about what would happen if on Valentine’s Day I showed up as Cupid-"
> 
> “Stop,” Spencer whines, interrupting him, but Derek just continues on as if he didn’t hear a thing. 
> 
> “-only in my tighty whities with a bow and arrow. Think that could get you goin like this?”
> 
> “Derek, no.” Spencer says, although truthfully it probably would and they both know it. 
> 
> Derek laughs into the soft skin between Spencer’s neck and shoulder and Spencer sighs, resigning himself to the fact that he just opened himself up to a whole new world of teasing from his boyfriend. 
> 
> \---  
> hope you enjoyed ;) thanks for reading!!


End file.
